Twisted Fate?
by SimplySummer
Summary: What would happen if Princess Yue came back into the picture? How could Sokka choose between the two people he loved? Are first loves really true loves?
1. Fishing Trip

_**First Avatar Fanfic.. Twisted Fate?**_

_**So my curious little mind was wondering; what would happen if Yue came back into the picture? What would Sokka do; stay with Suki, or go for Princess Yue? I wanted to see what my mind would come up with. I'll try my very best to stay true to the original characters, I'm not sure I can promise anything. Sokka's personality might be a little hard for me to capture fully. So here goes…Chapter One: Fishing Trip.**_

Sokka sat on the edge of his fishing boat his feet dangling into the moonlit waters of the ocean. He was gazing up into the beautiful character in the sky that was bringing so much light. He missed Princess Yue; of course he did Yue was his first love. He also had a new love now; Suki. 'Suki' he thought, and his face was lifted into a smile. He loved Suki too. He and Suki had their whole lives ahead of them; and now they had nothing to worry about with the Avatar finally bringing peace to the world.

"I miss you Princess Yue," Sokka whispered into the stars, "and I love you". The midnight tides tickled his toes, and then suddenly reached for his ankles. He knew then that Princess Yue had heard him. With supper caught for the next day he lounged into the floor of his boat and fell asleep to the gentle rocking of Princess Yue's tides. Sokka awoke with the morning sun; knowing he'd find himself as near to the shore as Princess Yue's tides would take him. He sighed then headed in to unload his catch.

"Sokka" Suki called as she headed towards him; then wrapped him in a hug when she finally made her way there. "I missed you."

"I missed you too" he said as he lowered his head to gently touch her lips with his.

"Let's eat" he said after grabbing a fish "I'm tired of just staring at this food." Suki giggled and took Sokka's hand taking him to their little house on the beach shore; everyone was there waiting.

"Sokka" Katara yelled performing the same actions as Suki; wrapping him in a hug. Everyone began greeting and catching up. They had all gone their separate ways, but small distances away. Little gatherings like this were kind of like family reunions; which happened a lot with their clan.

"So are we going to eat this catch; or stand around talking to each other?" Uncle Iroh asked his belly complaining at the sight of food.

"I'll get right on it" Suki said heading out to cook.

"Wait up Suki" Katara called from behind following her out to help.

* * *

"Princess Yue? What is wrong?" Avatar Roku asked.

"It's just that; well, I miss my friends and family." She answered picturing Sokka's face, "Miss them more than imaginable."

"I see," The old fire bender said wisely, "You know I think there's a way to get you out of the spirit world". Little pieces of information and knowledge began to fit together in his mind. "You see since you aren't truly a spirit, there might be a way for you to get out; that is if you can find someone to take over your duties as the moon spirit."

"Really…? How come you've never mentioned this before?" she questioned, and then thought how there would be a way back to the real world.

"The thought occurred to me just now, my dear."

"Well then how do you suppose I could get back?" she asked him curiously.

* * *

After everyone had headed home, Sokka and Suki went out to walk along the beach; waiting for sunset. Sokka was holding Suki at his side his arm draped around her shoulders; and her head lay on his shoulder while her arm was around his waist.

"So how was your all day fishing trip," she asked. They were never really able to talk about it. She knew he went alone so he could think; and she was curious to know what it was he needed to think about.

"It was great, cleared my mind a little bit. I'm sort of glad I went." She wanted so badly to ask what was clouding his mind, but if he wanted her to know he would tell her. "Look" Sokka said pointing at the sky. The sun was starting to hide behind the mountains; and a promise of moonlight began to shine on the land. Suki sat down and buried her feet in the sand. Sokka sat beside her and they watched the sunset. When the stars started to appear he changed his view to look at the moon. 'You're so beautiful' he thought. Then he turned to look at the waves that were reaching for his feet. They laid in the sand and admired the stars pointing out some constellations; and fell asleep eventually on the beach.

_**I know it was a bit short. It was only the first chapter though. So there's this green and grey button below that loves to be pressed. It helps to tell me what you thought. Just your opinion...I love to know your opinion. So please review.**_


	2. Someone's Coming

_**Thank you for reading! (: I made up my own character to be Princess Yue's replacement. His name is Nicolai; he was a water bending master who wants very badly to feel like he can bend again. He is a very kind character and he loves to do anything he can to help. He didn't do anything in the spirit world before he was just kind of like a wonderer. So that's a little back round on him.**_

_**Chapter Two: Someone's Coming**_

Sokka and Suki awoke with a kiss of the morning sun.

"Good morning" Suki said propping her head up into her palm. "How did you sleep?"

"Good morning, love." Sokka said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him in a laying position. Then he captured her lips with his; making her melt against him. They parted to take a breath, "I slept just fine. And how did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully." She said pressing her lips to his again. "Are you hungry?" she asked sitting upright; she pulled her knees into her chest to watch as the sun rose a little more above the mountains.

"Not right now" he answered pulling her into his lap and they watched the sunrise together.

* * *

"I was thinking on the next Winter Solstice; it will be much easier for you to cross into the real world then."

"The Winter Solstice?...That's tomorrow. I think I have found a replacement." She smiled as she announced the good news to him. "He wasn't doing much but just taking up space in the spirit world; he said he'd really like to do something useful."

"So who is this 'he' I'm hearing so much about?"

"Well his name is Nicolai, he's a very old; but very wise spirit. He's been here for a few thousand years. He was a water bending master, and he wants to feel the power of his bending come alive again."

"Oh yes Nicolai. He is a very kind old spirit; he will certainly make a very fine moon spirit."

"So how will I cross from the spirit world to the real world? Where will I end up? Will it hurt?" She knew it all sounded goofy, but she didn't know anything about what it was supposed to be like. Entering and Exiting were probably entirely different. She only knew what it felt like to enter the spirit world, not to exit.

"You'll be fine, you might feel fuller again; more alive, but it won't hurt. And, well I was going to let you choose where you wanted to end up. I'll lead you out of the spirit world you won't have to worry about anything." Avatar Roku said trying to answer all of her questions.

"You don't know how thankful I am. When I see Aang again I'll ask him to bring me to visit you every now and then."

"I'll be looking forward to it." He smiled and every detail of lining showed on his face, from years of smiling before. "I will contact Aang and tell him to meet me and to bring some of your friends"

* * *

As Sokka and Suki walked home they noticed Appa waiting outside. "Oh how nice," Suki said, "Aang and Katara are here".

When they went inside though the couple wasn't there; 'Hmm, now where could they be' Suki thought.

"Out Here!" they heard a faint Katara cry joyfully outside. They were outside ice surfing together, and heading in since Suki and Sokka were home. "Aang has to tell you something Sokka" Katara said wringing out her hair.

"Yeah; Avatar Roku contacted me yesterday evening while I was meditating. He told me that someone was coming and he wanted me, you and Katara to be at the Northern Air Temple on the Winter Solstice, which happens to be tomorrow; and I'm sure you can come too Suki."

"Who's coming?" Sokka asked picturing Yue. She happened to be on his mind for quite some time now.

"Well…he didn't say, I guess he wants it to be a surprise."

"Okay; I'll grab a few things and we can head there now" Suki said walking back up to the house to grab everything they might need.

Princess Yue started to fill every thought in Sokka's mind. It felt wrong to do that; think of her. He had Suki now. He did need some type of closure with Princess Yue though. But, he loved Suki; Suki was his life, his world, his everything. He couldn't bare to ever hurt her, or ever think of leaving her. The thing was Princess Yue seemed like she was all of that to him once too. Which made it miserable to even think he had to choose, or how he even could choose. His mind started to protest and a headache formed with everything running through his mind. How could he choose between the two people he loved. Maybe he was jumping ahead of himself though; Pricess Yue might not even be the one coming back.

_**So now were getting somewhere; I promise this story will liven up a lot after this chapter. I know it's really short; and I'm Sorry I will try to make up for that! Either way please review. If you hate it so far; that's okay just tell me! I like knowing what you think.**_


	3. Arrival

_**I don't know how much you like it…but I'm sorry I made you wait awhile. My sixteenth birthday was yesterday so I didn't have time to write and post the new chapter. And today was a pretty busy/scary day.. so I wrote it when I could.**_

_**Chapter Three: Arrival.**_

The gang loaded up the fluffy bison; and at Aang's command they lifted into the air.

Sokka was still trying to sort out the battle playing in his mind. He laid on the bison's back watching the clouds. What if Princess Yue is the one coming back though? 'How would I…How could I choose'; he corrected. 'I still love Yue. I never stopped loving her. I love Suki too. So how could I even dare to think I could do something like that to her? I guess the question is…Who do I love more?' He eventually drifted into his subconscious, and his dreams overtook him.

"_Sokka" Princess Yue yelled running towards him; then landed in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her there close to him. Just feeling her alive there made his heart skip a few beats. They pulled apart to just look at each other. Then their lips touched and he felt the ground beneath him dissolve making him fall into could nine. Then Suki's face appeared. A frown replaced her normally cheerful smile; and a tear fell silently down her cheek. The cloud disappeared with that thought and he fell into a tunnel of what seemed to be endless darkness. "Suki" he cried into the blank nothingness. "I love you Suki and I'm sorry". _

"Sokka, Sokka" Suki said shaking him. "Wake up sleepy head; were here". Sokka sat up and pulled Suki in to a tight hug. Is that really what he wanted to let Suki go? To leave her for Yue? The dream really had him confused.

"You know I love you; right?" Sokka said as he stared deeply into Suki's eyes.

"Yes I know; I love you too. Is everything okay?" She asked a little worry crept into her voice.

"Yes I'm fine…just had a bad dream." He answered honestly. "It's alright though just made me realize some things. I don't wanna talk about right now." he added knowing she was going to ask him what upset him so much.

"Alright then; come on lets go." She pulled him onto his feet and took him into a room filled with statues of past avatars; just like in the southern air temple. The other's where waiting in front of Avatar Roku's statue.

* * *

"It's time." Roku said smiling his old man smile at Yue. They stood in front of some sort of gateway. Well that's what Roku called it. It's looked just like any other part of the spirit world. He said it was an opening the spirits always called it a gateway. She gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much…this means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. Now all you need to do is cross through this and you will no longer be the moon spirit and you're powers will be given to Nicolai. Simple isn't it? I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner." He sort of scolded himself for that; not thinking of it sooner.

"Simple." She repeated her eyes were wide with fear. She was scared of what she would feel. So she closed her eyes and lifted a hand and placed it in the other side of the gateway. She felt the blood moving again. It's almost like her arm pulled the rest of her body out with it. Her heart began to thump and she welcomed the full feeling within herself again. She took a breath and her lungs no longer filled with emptiness. She could smell, and feel the wind in her hair. No smells or even wind lived in the spirits. Almost like sense of smell was lost; you could breath and nothing filled your lungs. She opened her eyes and smiled.

* * *

Everyone was a little anxious to see who was coming. Although, they all had a pretty good idea. They saw a hand first appear from the middle of Avatar Roku's statue, and wonder filled all their minds. Then Princess Yue appeared a smile spread across her face.

"Yue!" Katara cried as she smothered the princess in a hug.

"It's so good to see you again Katara." Aang was next to crush her in a hug.

"We really missed you." he said as he squeezed her.

"I missed you all very much too." 'Sokka' her mind gasped as she took sight of him. His arms were around some other girl. Her heartbeat sounded in the back of her ears. "Hello" she said after a few moments of silence.

"Yue," Sokka said letting go of Suki. He placed his each hand on Yue's shoulders and looked as if he was studying her. "I've missed you so much" he said as he pulled her to his chest. She placed her arms around his waist; and they held each other. Neither willingly let go, but they had to.

"I've missed you more than imaginable." she told him, he half smiled thinking of Suki.

"This is my girlfriend…Suki. Suki this is Princess Yue, used to be known as the moon spirit." Sokka introduced them.

'Girlfriend?' "Nice to meet you" Yue said offering a hand. Suki shook it.

"Nice to meet you too" Suki said trying to hold back the sour that wanted to pass through her voice. She knew about Sokka 'dating' the moon spirit; he told her, and she mad fun of him for it.

"You're a very lucky girl to have this one" Yue added pointing to Sokka. Suki went and stood next to Sokka wrapping her arms around him and pulling him next to her.

"I know I am." She said smiling.

_**Another chapter down and it's still short...Wonder what's wrong with me? lol. I hope you liked it. Of course if you don't review I'll never know. So give it a try. Just push the button and tell me what you think.**_


	4. Broken

_**Woo; new Chapter! :]**_

_**Chapter Four: Broken**_

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Sokka felt awkward between the two people he fell for. The two people he loved. With Yue standing before him all his body wanted to do is reach out and hold her. His heart skipped a beat with her every smile. 'But Suki' he sensed Suki's tension she obviously hadn't forgotten that he 'dated' the moon spirit.

"Yue," Aang began to ask, "Would you like to go and see your parents now? Appa would be more than happy to fly you to the Northern Water tribe; were actually not far from it."

"That would be great." She walked over to Appa; trying to clear her mind. If she was being honest with herself the only reason she truly wanted to come back was to be with Sokka again. Even riding on the big fluffy bison would bring back memories that couldn't be shared again. He had a new girlfriend; well sure he did I wasn't supposed to be able to come back, he should have moved on; and I'm happy for him. Aang walked over to Appa and received a flying bison lick, bringing back the memory full force. She remembered every second, every detail of the day she became the moon spirit. She hadn't realized she was so caught up in the memory everyone was waiting for her; they were all ready for take off.

"Yue? Is everything Okay?" Sokka asked giving her his hand to help pull her up on.

"Yes; I'm just reliving some things." She answered a light blush started appearing on her cheeks. Sokka noticed and blushed a bit too; knowing what she must be 'reliving' again. She took his hand and an electric current felt as if it went through both of them. His whole arm felt alive and tingled with her touch. She knew these feeling might be too hard just to bury; knowing how much she felt in just one simple touch. 'How am I going to do this' she asked herself; as he pulled her onto the saddle. As soon as she was up she let go of his hand; she didn't want to do anything to hurt his relationship with Suki. She still loved everything about him. She always would…but she was going to have to move on too.

'This is not going to work' Sokka told himself as they lifted off the ground. There was no way he wasn't going to do anything rash. He wanted Yue too much; all of her with him. But he'd have to deny himself of anything involving what he wanted; for Suki's sake. He couldn't bear to hurt her. Aang and Katara were the ones to make conversation as they neared their destination. Sokka and Yue tried to keep good distance apart it was amazing how much tension was in the air. They both wanted to be with each other. Neither of them could deny the urge, but somehow they did.

"There it is!" Katara yelled enthusiastically. "You're home Princess." She added her eyes started to pool. It was silly to cry but this was such a happy moment. Yue would get her parents back. Princess Yue went and comforted Katara. They landed and everyone got off. Once they entered Yue couldn't hold back some tears. Then when her father and mother appeared the tears started streaming. She ran to them and landed into their tight embrace. She was so happy but she also needed this comfort as well with Sokka being lost to her. No words were spoken; her parents didn't need to know how or why she was there. All that mattered was that she was there and they could hold her, and tell her they loved her again. Sokka was smiling almost trying to hold back some tears. He wished he could tell her everything he felt at this moment. Everything he wanted to say was caught in his throat. Good thing too.

"Sokka" Suki whispered to him "Can we go and talk somewhere private; please?"

"Sure" he answered hesitantly. They went out of earshot of everyone else in the room.

"Sokka; I want to ask you something. Please don't lie to me, because I know the truth."

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"So you still have feelings for her. Don't you?" she held back the tears that wanted to start rolling down her cheeks. He knew she wanted him to be honest.

"yes." He answered almost inaudibly. He didn't want to meet her eyes to face the hurt he just put into them, but he looked anyway. The tears escaped and she turned away from his gaze so he couldn't see the weakness of her eyes. He put his fingers beneath her chin and pulled her head up so her gaze could meet his. He wiped away the few tears that were streaking her cheeks. "But I have feelings for you too." He pulled her into his chest and crushed her lips with his. The tears started to run she knew what she had to do; but for right now she would just let her lips take over. After a few moments they parted. He still held her to his chest. Trying to comfort her and make her find the truth in his words.

"Sokka." She whispered "I think we should wait; until you're sure of who or what you want" she closed her eyes to try and comfort the breaking pain in her chest.

"You mean…wait as in break up?" he asked completely overtooken with sadness and pain.

"Yes." She said breaking free of his grasp. "I'm sorry" she turned away and let her tears roll freely. Sokka didn't know what to feel, what to do, or what to think. He wanted to cry. He wanted to yell and scream and let it all out; but he couldn't. His heart felt as if it had been ripped out.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

_**This is sad. And it's hard to write; 'cause I'm not sure who I want Sokka to end up with. There's so much heartbreak either way. But anyway; if you're reading…please review! Boring? Stupid? Slow? What do ya think? I don't know unless you tell me! ^-^**_


	5. Sleepover

_**Hello all! If you're reading this you obviously made it past the first few chapters. I hope you like it so far. Feel free to leave a review on your way out. [=**_

_**Chapter Five: Sleepover**_

Sokka eventually got a grip on himself and rejoined the group. Everything inside him ached. He was holding everything in. Trying to convince himself that nothing happened. Suki only did it so he could make his decision easier; he knew that. Losing her though made it feel like all those little feelings for Yue were nothing. The thing was he still wasn't sure. How could he not be sure after that? He should just want Suki now; shouldn't he? He wished he could just put away those feeling for Yue, wrap them up and throw them away. They were causing him so much heartache right now, but maybe he needed this. Maybe this was what was meant to be. Maybe he and Yue were meant to be together in the very end. The battle within him died down a bit with that thought, but the little voice nagging him said 'But you still love Suki'. One tear escaped the pool that wanted to overflow; he quickly wiped it away before anyone could notice.

Katara noticed Suki's red eyes when she came back. But when she asked Suki denied anything was wrong. Then when Sokka came in she knew for sure it wasn't just nothing. She wanted so badly to comfort each of them. She didn't know what could be wrong or how it could be. He and Suki were always so happy together. Then it clicked; Yue was back, Sokka really loved Yue before she became the moon spirit. She knew Sokka wouldn't do such a thing; but Suki would. She would do anything to make Sokka happy and Katara knew this. No matter how bad it would hurt her, she would do it just so he could have what he wanted. With everything figured out she went and hugged Suki silently. Wishing she could do more to comfort her deeply hurt friend. She was so very unselfish and strong. She didn't deserve this hurt.

After the big reuniting the gang was offered dinner. They accepted; gratefully, all of them were starving. Yue started to notice the safe distance Sokka and Suki were keeping. When they didn't sit next to each other for dinner she became really worried and suspicious.

It was a really late dinner; the sky was already beginning to darken. So Yue's parents offered them a place to stay for the night. Yue thought she might take this time to meet and talk with Sokka. 'Just to make sure everything's okay' she told herself as she headed to his room. They were all given separate rooms; her parents wouldn't allow Katara and Aang to sleep together in the same room.

"Sokka" Yue whispered as she knocked on his door cautiously. He might not even want to talk to her, and she would understand. After the third knock the door opened to reveal Sokka.

"Yue?" Sokka asked, "is everything alright?"

"Actually, I came to ask you the same thing" she confessed in another whisper.

"Oh I could be better. Would you like to come in?" with the offer out there she stepped into his sleeping quarters. She went and sat on the edge of his bed. He stood against the wall.

"So what's wrong?" she asked in more of an open voice.

"Well; uhm, do you really want to know."

"Of course I want to know Sokka. You look like you've been hurt." She kept herself from going over and squeezing him, to try in comfort him in any way she could.

"It's just that Suki; well she kind of wanted to just be friends." He told her no tears escaped he'd already cried enough. Even though his heart went numb after a few hours, saying it aloud seemed as if it had brought it back to life and he could feel it again; the instant aching Suki left behind. His whole body felt almost hollow, but the pain shot through it every time he thought of Suki's tear stained face.

"Sokka; no, no…Why? Is it because of me? I'm so sorry. I didn't know how much suffering I was going to bring to you coming back." She said standing up, she held a hand to her forehead. She was jumping to conclusions. "Once you leave tomorrow everything will be back to normal." She said, trying to convince not only him but herself, as she looked deeply into his eyes. "You can forget about me, and she will too. You can be happy again. Life will-" she was cut off by his lips moving forcefully against hers. In her outburst he had found his way in front of her. She tried to stifle a moan that wanted so badly to erupt from her throat. She missed him so much, and she wanted this. Reluctantly she pulled away and gazed into his eyes. "Why're you doing this?" she asked confused. Her hands touched his cheeks and her thumb stroked one cheek gently as she asked this. She knew he loved Suki, and she didn't want him to make the wrong decision; she would try to move on. She would…eventually, she didn't want him to do this to himself. She also didn't want to be his rebound.

"I don't think I want to leave tomorrow." He said as he pushed her gently back to the bed, for her to sit down again. He sat in front of her on his knees. One of his hands rested gently on her thigh. The other smoothed some stray hairs behind her ear, and then caressed her cheek tenderly. "And I'm doing this because I love you." He answered her question and tried to capture her lips once more. She turned away causing his lips to land upon her cheek.

"Sokka, you and Suki belong together. I don't want to get between your happiness. You've moved on, so I can too." She told him.

"That's the thing." He started to confess. "I haven't moved on I never have, and I'm not sure I ever could." He tried once more to taste her lips. She stood up to make him stop and he stood with her. He resisted the urge to pull her close to him

"You're making a mistake." She told him wisely. "You know you belong with Suki, you know you love her. I would never do that to you. I don't want you to choose because you don't have to." She turned and headed for the door, holding back the tears. He caught her wrist and swung her back around to face him.

"I love you too." He told her then released her wrist so she could leave, he saw the pool of tears forming. He wasn't going to force her to do anything. No matter how much his body wanted him to. She took her chance to leave and once she closed the door she let more tears seep hopelessly down her cheeks.

There's no way I could give in; tell him I loved him too, that I wanted him forever. He didn't even know what he wanted. That could have just been hormones or some much needed comfort. She tore a little more at her wall of self conscious with every thought. I know he loves me, I know I love him too. Suki also loves him, and he loves her as well. I'm not about to stand between them. Her mind was pacing as she lay curled in her bed. She knew there was something she could do to help Sokka realized he belonged with Suki. She thought of her plan and decided to set it in motion tomorrow. She played every action in her mind over, and over until she drifted into dreamland.

_**So I have a poll set up. Please vote, because if we have this story end my way it will be enie-meanie-minie-moe. I know you're reading I see you visitors. I have quite a few hits to some chapters too; were you coming back 'cause you liked it, or did you just want to laugh at again? (:**_


	6. Fate's Doorbell

_**So I left that poll open for a day. I now know how those of you who cared enough to vote, want it to end. Thanks so much for voting! I hope those of you who don't want it to end this way won't be too disappointed. I'm Sorry…but you were outnumbered. I started this story out thinking of the two obvious endings, and I did know which ending I wanted; I just really wanted to know if anyone agreed with me. So that's why I was going to do enie-meanie-minie-moe, then I thought Duhh Summer just make a poll. Most of you voted for the ending originally planned. :D**_

_**Chapter Six: Fate's Doorbell**_

______________________________________________________________________________________________

When morning came Yue was the first to wake. She wanted to talk to her father. She didn't know whether or not her fiancé had already wed another, but she was determined to get Sokka to realize she wasn't the right one for him. If Hahn was already wed to another, she would find someone else to take his place. She had this duty to her father and her people. Suki and Sokka needed each other, Yue could sense that. Sure he was her first love, and some say first love never lasts; and it wasn't always true, but in this case it was. Yue would always love Sokka she knew she would always love him, but she would find someone she would love more than him. She didn't know how, but she knew she would. This was just a silly infatuation. She tried lying to herself; funny thing was it was working. It was all quite believable. 'There he is' she said to herself when her father was in sight. She went and asked him everything; the wedding when it was happening and all that good stuff. She wanted it all done before Sokka left. Just so he could see she moved on, and he didn't have to worry. 'Then he would finally realize everything himself'; she told herself confidentially.

Sokka woke the next morning aching everywhere internally. A massive headache had even arrived in his restless dreams. 'Who do you love more?' that question repeated over, and over again in his mind last night. The question was still lingering. It was getting so frustrating not knowing who he wanted. He had to make a choice. 'I have to' he thought again he knew at this point who it was he loved more and he was going to go from there. Once the numbness returned he got up and went to meet her.

------

"Hahn; do you still want to get married." She tried not to ask bitterly. Her father had told her it was all up to him, and if she was willing enough she'd have to go and ask him herself. She had this 'duty' to her people anyway she would gladly go through with it for them.

"Sure babe." He answered in what he thought was his 'I'm so hot' voice. "When's it happening?"

"My father said to ask you first so I'm not sure what he has planned, but the sooner the better."

"You're right the sooner the better." He said as he winked at her. He looked her up and down. 'What a jerk' she thought to herself. It was time for breakfast so she grabbed his arm and pulled him in to eat beside her. 'Oh boy I really have to go through with all of this'.

------

He went to breakfast and saw her there. She had the tiniest hint of a smile on her face which made him feel his heart beat again. He was so sorry. Sorry to both of them actually. It was his fault there was so much heartbreak. His eyes shifted and he saw Yue. 'Hahn' he thought as his furrowed his eyebrows. She said she would move on, but he hoped it was not Hahn who she decided to move on with.

"Hahn" Sokka said with his eyebrows still pulled together. He was remembering how Hahn said Princess Yue came with the most 'perks'. "What are you doing here?" he growled.

"Sokka" Yue began. Sokka tore his eyes from Hahn and looked at Yue his face softened a bit, but there was still a little anger there. "I'm still engaged, and I still have a duty to my people."

"You're not marrying them." He told her again. When was she going to listen?

"It doesn't matter. I'm still going through with this." He had to find a way to tell her father that she didn't love him, that she didn't want this, so he could help her. What was really weird was that he wasn't heartbroken when she said this like he was before. He looked at Suki again and he felt the pain in his heart; that confirmed to him what he was starting to understand. This was who he loved more. That must've been the missing puzzle piece last night. 'What a silly question; who do I love more?' he knew who he loved more, he knew from the very beginning. How could he question it like he had? He needed closure with Yue, and last night was his closure. He still loved her, but he knew who he loved more and that's all that mattered. Now he needed to find a way to fix this mess he made. He had a pretty good idea of what he was going to do.

"So when's the wedding?" he questioned as he sat down to eat.

"I'm not sure yet, but the sooner the better." Sokka's eyes squinted again. She was lying to herself. He knew she was.

"What's it to you anyway?" Hahn asked Sokka furrowing his brow as well. Sokka smirked at his reaction.

"Nothing, nothing at all" his smirk was still there. His plan would work. He would make it work. After breakfast he would go and speak with Yue's parents. They wouldn't make her go through with something like this if she didn't want to.

------

Sokka had met with Yue's parents they did not like this rule at all they hated forcing her to do something just because she was the Princess. _'It is her duty though Sokka. She wasn't lying about that. She knows what she must do and why she must do it. She won't question it.'_ That was his answer. They would make her do it, and go through with such a thing. They themselves made the sacrifice when they were young, or so they told him. They aren't able to change the way of their people, only the people could decide; that was their government. So all he needed to do was talk to the people. Explain to them why this law was wrong. No one should be forced to marry someone they don't love. He would ask Yue's father to call a meeting later, right now he had something else to fix.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

_**I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. So here's a little secret; the green and grey button likes to be pushed.**_


	7. Proposal's

_**Yeah this is definitely the last chapter. Hope the ending doesn't disappoint you. I'm going to try my best to make it longer tophpwns! (: I know the chapters are seriously short. *Take's deep breath* Here I go…**_

_**Chapter Seven: Proposal's**_

Sokka was looking for Suki. He knew what he wanted to do. Actually a few months before he made his proposal necklace, even if Suki wasn't from the water tribe she would get the general idea with him down on one knee. He was just waiting for the right time. If Yue hadn't come back he would have done it sooner. That was what the Fishing Trip was all about him getting over Yue, clearing his head. Actually her coming back helped him realize how much he needed to propose to Suki. Made him realize how much he actually loved her. How much he needed her. He even took a few art classes to get better at his sculpting. It definitely looked better then the bear/fish thing he made Yue. 'Where could she be?' Sokka asked himself he'd nearly walked all over the whole water tribe city. Then he spotted her, she was on a bridge her forehead rested in her palms, looking as if she was in deep thought. He knew where he wanted to take her, the most beautiful place in the Northern Water tribe. He made his way onto the bridge. "Suki" he almost whispered her name. She looked up at him so much hurt and pain rested in her eyes. He wanted right then and there to just put his arms around her and tell her it was going to be okay.

"Yes Sokka." He saw her cringe with his name sounding on her lips.

"Would you come with me please? I would like to show you something." He hesitantly took her hand in his. That electric current flowed through him again, but this time it was stronger with Suki being the one he touched. It was weird how much he was so caught up in losing Yue before he never saw how much love was there for Suki. How much he was missing. Suki felt it too and wanted to automatically take her hand back again. She couldn't though, no matter how much she denied it she loved his touch. She wanted it to last as long as it could.

"Sure." He took her to this tiny doorway. She looked at it questioningly.

"It's the most spiritual place in the whole North pole." He told her trying to answer her silent questions. He opened the little door and she walked in.

"Wow; this is amazing. It's so beautiful here, and warm too."

"I've seen better." He told her looking deeply into her eyes. She felt her cheeks burn a little at his compliment. "Suki; listen. I'm so sorry. I don't know how you could ever forgive me for what I've done, but I think I had to go through all of this so I could understand myself more. Understand what I wanted. I knew what I wanted all along and I wish I wouldn't have hurt you like I did. I wish I could have protected you from this hurt." He let her ponder that for a moment. She thought he was going to tell her that he didn't love her anymore, that he had chosen Yue. That's what he was making it sound like. Then he knelt on one knee, and her heart sped up with his actions. Her mind filled with so many emotions at once. Her tears spilled over, her lids could no longer contain them. A smile spread across her face, as she bit her bottom lip. He took something from his pocket a necklace of some sort, almost exactly like the one Katara wore. The one her mother gave her; what did she call it her mother's engagement necklace?

"Suki, will you marry me?" he asked. She fell to her knees so she could meet him face to face, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She brushed her lips gently against his at first and then smashed against him forcefully. He giggled into her mouth, and she smiled before she pulled away to look him in the eye. "Is that a yes?" he asked as a smile tugged at his lips. Some tears were still falling and he caught them before they fell off her reddened cheeks. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course it's a yes." She said and more tears spilled over. They weren't of sadness anymore though, they were of pure joy. Then it was his turn to become overwhelmed with their closeness and his happiness. He tasted her lips again gently almost teasing her. So she put her hand on the back of his head to pull him closer, crushing him tighter. She wanted this moment to last forever. He responded by taking her waist a pulling her flush against him, taking all of her weight in his arms. The sad part was it wasn't close enough, so he tried to hug her tighter. The kiss lasted awhile, until their emotions calmed a bit. When they parted the tears were drying. Then she took the necklace from his hands so she could study it more closely. The water tribe moon was carved on the outside actually it was almost exactly like the water tribe symbol; except for instead of waves coming from the moon it was a fan. A fan like the one she used. He silently flipped the necklace over only to reveal an engraving on the back. _I will love you always and forever. _Is what it read. One more tear slipped silently down her cheek. Then she met his eyes. "I will love you always and forever." She told him too. She placed the necklace around her neck and locked it there; and then he hugged her and laid her gently beside him in the grass. She curled up into his neck, above chest and he placed his arms around her. She fell asleep, she terribly needed rest. He stroked her hair until he eventually drifted into unconsciousness too.

When he awoke Suki was staring at him. She had one hand placed underneath her chin with her hand resting on his chest. "Did you have a nice nap?" she asked. He folded some lose hair behind her ear.

"Yes I did. Did you?" She nodded and then got up onto her feet and brushed herself off, then grabbed his hands to pull him up too. "So before we leave to get married I have something I need to do." He told her. She cocked her head a little to one side. He loved it when she did that it looked so cute. "I have to change this law about the 'duty' the princess has to marry someone she doesn't love. It's not right."

"No it's not." Suki agreed. "So how do we do this?"

* * *

"Yes sir, I would really appreciate it if you called a meeting. I wish to speak with the people of my sister tribe."

"Okay Sokka, would you mind explaining to me what this meeting is going to be about?"

"It's going to be about your daughter's marriage and how 'her people' are forcing her to marry someone she doesn't love." Yue's dad smiled at Sokka unexpectedly. He was actually happy Sokka was doing this for his daughter. Sure he was, any father would want his daughter to be happy. He didn't want Yue to be forced to marry Hahn; he wanted her to make her own decision.

"I'll call a meeting now then" he said placing a firm hand on Sokka's shoulder.

Princess Yue sat on Sokka's left side and her mother and father on the right. Everyone was seated before Sokka; he had his speech planned. With Suki backing him up he knew he wasn't going to blow it this time. "Good evening everyone." Sokka greeted them being polite. "I asked Yue's father to call this meeting so I could tell you all something. And ask if you agree with me."

"Before I start the debate I'd like to ask you a few questions first. Can I please have a volunteer father?" Some father's lifted their hands timidly. "Yes you there in the front. Do you have a daughter?"

"Yes." He answered as he looked lovingly down at the little girl sitting next to him.

"Let me ask you then. When your daughter grows up do you want her to get married?"

"Why yes. Of course I want her to find love."

"Find love? If I'm correct that means you wouldn't try to force her to love someone; would you?"

"No that's crazy talk. You can't force anyone to love someone."

"So why do you people force your princess to love someone? Shouldn't she have the right to find someone like the rest of you? Just because she's Princess you make her do things you wouldn't make your own children go through with. I'm here to ask you why? Why would you do something like that? I also wanted to ask if anyone would stand with me to abandon the rule. Yue should be able to find love just like anyone else. I called this meeting so this rule could be changed. It's not right. And only you; the people, can change this rule." He told the crowd before him. Every person in the crowd stood up. Then the volunteer father spoke.

"We all agree with you Sokka. Yue should be free to love whom ever she chooses." Sokka looked at Yue's father and smiled. He was so proud of himself; he didn't even freeze up in front of everyone.

"It's settled then." Yue's father told them. "Princess Yue is free to marry whom ever she wants." Yue ran to Sokka to give him a huge hug.

"Thank you" she whispered into his ear.

"You're welcome." He said and then they broke their embrace on each other. "So; Uhm, Yue I wanted to invite you to me and Suki's wedding." She gasped. And then Suki came to stand beside Sokka. She grabbed them both in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you both!" She said and stopped choking them after a few seconds. "So when is this wedding?" Sokka and Suki looked at each other.

"Were not sure yet." Sokka told her honestly. Then Suki smiled thinking of Sokka and Yue's conversation at breakfast earlier.

"The sooner the better" Suki told them, with a goofy smile. Sokka grabbed Suki's waist to throw her off balance into his chest, and he smiled innocently at her after she fell into him. Suki immaturely stuck her tongue out at Sokka. Yue giggled.

"Yes the sooner the better." Yue added.

_**This is my longest chapter yet. (: So you can be totally honest with me. Did the story completely suck? You can say that it did. It's just your opinion, and I don't mind. I am sorry if I wasted your time though. :P I do hope you liked it though. =]**_


End file.
